Pinkys Club
by Meybell Clay
Summary: Cuando la depresión y malentendidos juegan en tu contra, lo mejor para levantar tu autoestima es... -¡Pero si sólo es un bar de mala muerte! / -Si, "Solo eso"/ -Empiezo a creer que no era tan mala idea. /-¿Esa es Sakura? ¡Oh por Dios!/ -Retiro lo dicho... /-¡Mierda Hinata, violaste a Sasuke!
1. Capítulo 1

_PINKYS CLUB_

**Capítulo 1: Prólogo**

_"Comenzando de Cero"_

* * *

Amistad: una relación que se traduce a la convivencia con personas fuera de la familia. Compartiendo problemas, vivencias, chistes e insultándose con cariño sin razón.

Un grupo de amigas desde primaria eran inseparables. Se conocían tan bien que podía decirse que eran una misma persona, aunque fueran tan diferentes.

Cursaban el tercer año del nivel medio, y las chicas se preparaban para un evento extraordinario. La primera cita de una de ellas: Hinata / alias= La inocente.

Tener 17 años y apenas 1 cita era algo patético; por eso las chicas estaban tan emocionadas arreglando a la afortunada.

Encima de la antes ordenada cama de Temari estaban esparcidas millones de prendas de todas las texturas y colores. Ino tenía un secador y un peine en las manos mientras daba saltitos y cantaba, Temari estaba desparramada en el suelo viendo su habitación convertida en un refugio de maniáticas con una leve sonrisa, Hinata estaba sentada esperando ansiosamente que el esmalte de sus uñas se secara, y por último Sakura discutiendo consigo misma sobre la elección de unos zapatos que ella ni siquiera usaría.

Aquello era de vida o muerte, pues dependía su estado actual de soltería, para pasar de "Forever Alone" a "Comparte una relación con…"

De alguna manera, las chicas sabían perfectamente que la apariencia exterior significaba mucho para los chicos; porque si eres bonita saldrán contigo, pero sino… bueno, existe el celibato apostólico.

Luego de dos horas en la "sesión de belleza" Hinata al fin estaba lista. Más hermosa que en su fiesta de 15 años, y más emocionada que cuando recibió su primer celular. Pues la verdad el chico que la invitó era muy guapo, lo cual fue suficiente para expandir su euforia.

Luego de veinte minutos que para las chicas fueron eternos el primo de Hinata pasó a recogerla, mientras las otras decidían ir al cine.

Hinata llegó al lugar acordado, y luego de aceptar todas las indicaciones de Neji se fue esperando encontrarse con el chico.

Pero él aún no llegaba.

Hinata sonrió nerviosa y fue a sentarse mientras pasaba el tiempo.

* * *

Cuando se completaron 70 minutos ella se levantó lentamente y camino entre personas quienes preferían ignorar las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Escribió un mensaje a Ino sin especificar nada y le dijo dónde reunirse.

Hinata pasaba por diferentes etapas durante el trayecto:

-Negación: Creía que si volvía al lugar de la cita se encontraría con el chico desesperado, y éste le inventaría una fantástica razón por la cual no había llegado. Y ella le creería.

-Ira: Porque sabía perfectamente que nada de lo anterior sucedería. El muy maldito la había dejado plantada y era un hecho contundente.

-Menosprecio: Luego pensó en llamar al muchacho haciéndole saber lo mal que se sentía, ella no se consideraba tan mala persona como para merecer esa clase de engaños... O tal vez sí lo era

-Depresión: reviviendo con melancolía la invitación de ese chico. Pensando que desde el principio todo fue un juego que realmente nadie se podría fijar realmente en ella.

La siguiente fase debío ser la aceptación; conociendo el carácter suave de Hinata. Pero cuando ella estuvo frente a sus amigas, sentada a la mesa con y con una malteada enfrente, pensó: "Si soy tan mala, ¿No debería vengarme?"

-Hina_chan, ya dinos porqué estas aquí y no en tu cita.- Dijo Temari, buscando despertar a la pelinegra de su trance. Hinata la miró fijamente antes de que sus ojos volvieran a cristalizarse.

-¡Es porque todo fue un juego! ¡Me dejo plantada, y ni siquiera me llamó para avisarme que todo era una broma! ¡Lo esperé por más de una hora! ¡Me ilusione muchísimo; y aún así…! Aún así…

Las tres quedaron blancas como el papel y miraban a la Hyuga con los ojos salidos de sus cuencas. Era la primera vez que ella se alteraba tanto.

-Quiero una explicación de por qué jugar con nosotras de esta manera.- Termino de decir Hinata al mismo tiempo que agarraba con una mano temblorosa su malteada y miraba fijamente a sus amigas que no sabían cómo responder.

-Tienes razón. Somos tus amigas y nos entusiasmamos como si fuera nuestra primera cita también. Pero…- Habló Ino y codeó a Sakura, con tal de apaciguar a la pelinegra.

-De hecho, ésta si fue la primera cita de todas. Y tienes razón queriendo colgar de su miembro a ese estúpido. Pero…- Esta vez Sakura codeó a Temari para que completara la idea que buscaban transmitir.

-Él no te merece, ya llegará alguien que lo patee como se merece en las pelotas; pero esa no eres tú. Así que… Olvida todo y empieza de cero, ¿Puedes?

-… Claro. Es cierto...- Hinata dio tres sorbos a su pajilla y bajo la mirada.

-Ya, ¿Estás mejor?- Habló la rubia, pero sabía que todavía algo molestaba a la ojiperla.

-Yo… bueno… es que…- Hinata se armó de valor antes de continuar. Realmente no quería ofender a nadie, pero debía sacarse todas las dudas de encima o tendría que morder su lengua hasta morir-… Siento que somos muy feas. Pero feas en el sentido completo de la palabra. Porque… ¡Tenemos 17, y nunca hemos besado a nadie! ¿Quién a ésta edad es soltera? ¡Quiero que alguien me diga soy hermosa todos los días, que me soporte y que me apoye! ¿¡Es mucho pedir!? ¿Por qué tenemos que ser nosotras las rarezas de la humanidad?

Ino, Sakura, Temari y Hinata quedaron en silencio sepulcral. Hasta que escucharon las risitas ahogadas de las personas a su alrededor.

Y solo consiguieron deprimirse más.

Cargando con la vergüenza se levantaron y salieron del local, antes de escuchar la explosión de carcajadas que las hizo sentir miserables. Se despidieron con desgana y cada una fue a su casa.

El fin de semana pasó más lento que nunca. Como si llevaran collares de melones y fueran tortugas con sobrepeso en la Luna (By: G.G :p) Lo cual no estaba lejos de la realidad.

Lo más importante eran los chicos.

Todo su tiempo perdido pensando en ellos.

La saliva gastada hablando de ellos.

Todo su tiempo invertido en esperar a que alguno voltee a verlas...

Y no.  
Simplemente no podían concebir la idea de vivir sin ellos mientras sus esperanzas morían poco a poco.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoolaa! ¿Cómo les va?**

**Segunda actualización de: Pinkys Club. Espero que les agrade el nuevo cap. y pido disculpas por mis horrores ortográficos, lastimosamente soy una floja que se olvida de corregir sus faltas. ¡Lo siento_,_ prometo mejorar!**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews y por seguir la historia. Trataré de no decepcionar. :)**

**Y antes de que me olvide (Otra vez) Aquí el disclaimer: "Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto"**

**Chapter 2: La conclusión.**

* * *

Luego de la humillación más grande de sus vidas las chicas pasaron día y noche pegadas al teléfono incluso para ir al baño, animándose unas a otras para finalmente asistir al colegio sin importar que su ánimo estuviera por los suelos.

El lunes por la mañana las chicas subieron al salón en donde todavía nadie estaba. Todo comenzó cuando la profesora de Matemáticas entró y dio su respectivo saludo. Todos se levantaron para corresponder y las chicas aprovecharon para cambiar de lugares. Con las sillas que sobraban cada una eligió un asiento al lado de: Gaara, Neji, Shino y Jügo, respectivamente. En una estrategia que sería su última esperanza.

Cuando los chicos se sentaron y vieron a las chicas a su lado se sobresaltaron tanto que se alejaron dos metros. Mala señal.

Ellas pusieron ojitos tiernos y suplicaron para que aceptaran su compañía, pero ellos desviaron la mirada. Segunda mala señal.

El golpe de gracia se dio cuando ellos caminaron lejos y se sentaron en otros asientos, dejando en ridículo a las chicas.

-:-:-:-:-:

Cuando el almuerzo se presentó cuatro jóvenes se encontraron reunidos al rededor de un mesa en la cafetería.

-Hay que hacer algo.- Resolvió cierta persona con una formalidad impropia. Conteniendo la rabia que sentía al ver a las chicas en su estado tan lamentable desde la mañana.

-El problema es que ellas nunca nos dirán nada.- Opino su amigo siendo fulminado por el trío de miradas.

-Como sea. Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es investigar por nuestra cuenta.

-Bueno. Entonces comencemos ahora.

Los cuatro se levantaron y salieron del comedor; cada uno con su club de fans atrás persiguiéndoles como locas.

Gaara, Shino, Jugo y Neji cruzaron miradas, al igual que cierto joven de tercer año.

* * *

Cuando las clases terminaron las chicas salieron casi arrastrándose e ignorando a las cuatro sombras que las seguían. Tomaron caminos diferentes, pero no iban solas.

-.-_-.- Hinata-.-_-.-

La pelinegra iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que se saltaba las advertencias de su conciencia.

Por primera vez una sed de venganza corría libre por ella.

"Los tranquilos son los peores". Quien hubiera dicho eso estaba en lo correcto. Con todo lo que había pasado; desde su fallida cita hasta el fracaso de hoy solo pudo ver la malicia de sus compañeros y quería pagarles a todos con la misma moneda.

Se detuvo de golpe. Hinata miró a su alrededor y se fijó en la casa que estaba frente a ella.

Era la casa de su amor platónico: Naruto. Se quedó observando aquella casa por unos instantes y asimilando correctamente sus anteriores pensamientos.

Esa no era ella. Ella era ingenua, tímida, tierna, buena; superaba cualquier situación y nunca sentía rencor. Ahora estaba decepcionada de sí misma.

Quizás todo fuera su culpa. Por ser tan tímida y retraída... En fin, era una marginada y no había forma de cambiarlo. Bajando la cabeza siguió con su camino. Mientras Sasuke observaba a Hinata marcharse lentamente.

* * *

¨*¨*¨*Temari *¨*¨*¨

La pobre piedra era arrojaba con tanta fuerza que caía a veinte metros de Temari.

La expresión estoica de su rostro no cubría su frustración. Aunque fuese una chica rebelde la opinión de las personas le importaba… O bueno, la de _algunas_ personas.

Comenzando con sus amigas. Si ellas se creían feas, entonces ella también. Luego estaba Shikamaru. Porque como toda chica tenía que estar enamorada de un chico imperfecto, y que él pensara mal de ella le desarmaba. Aunque en su caso él no se enteraba ni de su presencia.

No era de las que se ponían a llorar por todo, pero sí tenía su orgullo y estaba lastimado.

No curaría su depresión encerrándose y comiendo helado; pero tampoco podría sonreír dentro de un tiempo.

Temari creía firmemente en la frase: "Ojos que no ven corazón que no siente". Pero esta vez el desprecio de sus compañeros era muy sobresaliente y no podía ignorarlo. No podían seguir siendo solo 4 amigas luchando contra todos.

Siguiendo con su camino ignoraba a cierto chico que se "escondía" detrás de unos árboles. Shikamaru quería acercarse pues por algo se había desviado del camino por seguirla, pero temía por su integridad física si lo hacía.

* * *

/&/&/ Sakura/&/&/

Comía un helado de tres sabores deliciosos, imaginando que esa dulzura llenaba su corazón y no su paladar.

Sakura era fácil de predecir. Con su pesimismo característico aceptaría sin problemas la verdad, luego se echaría la culpa; y por último se confinaría a la mala suerte eternamente.

Ok, todo bien.

La cuestión iniciaría cuando Naruto apareciera en su mente. El chico de ojos lindos más idiota del mundo, y a la vez un amor compartido con su mejor amiga Hinata.

Sin embargo, Sakura jamás le ha dicho a nadie la atracción que siente por el rubio. Trata de convencerse de que solo siente admiración por él y se ha prometido a sí misma que olvidará todo lo relacionado con él; aunque no le resulte muy bien.

Ella era pesimista desde que tenía memoria; y cuando conoció al chico se hizo peor. Todo era culpa de Naruto y su encanto. Si tan solo la tierna Hyuga no se hubiera enamorado de él Sakura no tendría miedo de perder una sincera amistad por culpa de sus sentimientos.

Hacía todo lo posible para no ser tan obvia pero ella quería acercarse a Naruto y no alejarlo, pero tampoco quería o podía herir a Hinata. Por eso se mantenía siempre a la misma distancia aunque su deseo fuera lo contrario.

Sakura termino con su helado y se sacudió las manos tratando de limpiarse.

No obstante, su postre predilecto no había logrado sacar la amargura que sentía.

Naruto logró percibir sus gestos y frunció el ceño aturdido. Se cercioró de que Sakura entrara a su casa y dio media vuelta para irse; todavía con el ceño fruncido arrugando su frente.

* * *

"¨"¨"Ino"¨"¨"

Por último iba esta chica. Cantando en el medio de la calle con los auriculares puestos y la música a todo volumen.

No se encontraba feliz, todo lo contrario: estaba triste. Pero su manera de enfrentarlo era fingiendo felicidad.

Prefería crear cualquier excusa; incluso que todos los chicos del colegio eran homosexuales. Pero no podía culpar a otros. Si te decían algo es porque es cierto.

En su caso era una verdad que debían saber: Eran feas. Sus compañeros lo aclararon para que dejaran de humillarse y sentirse geniales. Para que los dejaran en paz y terminaran de acosar a sus amores imposibles.

Ella especialmente a Kiba. Enamorada de él desde cuarto grado y vecinos desde antes de nacer. Madres amigas pero padres contrariados por intereses personales que discutían profesionalmente, según ellos.

Kiba era arrogante, mujeriego y en todas las extensiones de la palabra un idiota, por eso no podía decirle sus sentimientos. Y aunque alguna vez lo hiciera él jamás la aceptaría. Porque solo era una rubia tonta.

El chico espía detrás de Ino tropezó con una piedra por estar tan absorto mirándola. Claro que nunca admitiría que se preocupaba por la rubia; él solo seguía una excepción en el camino para llegar a su casa y casualmente se había encontrado con su vecina. "_No la estoy siguiendo". _Kiba tropezó una vez más.  
(consecuencia de mentir ;p )

* * *

**Fiiiin del capítulo! **

**Por favor díganme si les gusto y si tienen alguna aportación para la historia serían de gran ayuda, ¡Gracias! **

**En fin, regalo especial:**

**Avance**

-¡Los chinos quieren abrirle los ojos al mundo!

-¡La marihuana causa amnesia… y otras cosas que no me acuerdo!

-Hay que hacer algo para resolver nuestra fealdad.

-¡Por la Pinky Promise que conquistaremos a todos los chicos de esta cuidad!

-¿De verdad eran ellas? ¿Y estaban borrachas?

-Mi nombre es Itachi, gusto en conocerte...

-Es él...

-¿De quién hablas Hinata? ¿Él?

-Mi cita... Era él.


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencias: Posible Oc en los personajes.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**_Capítulo 3: "_Malas ideas".  
**

Cuando la semana de prisión; es decir, colegio terminó las chicas fueron juntas al departamento de Sakura, ya que todos los viernes pasaban la noche en ese lugar y se desarmaban en risas jugando y bromeando. Pero en esta ocasión sus planes eran diferentes.

Al llegar todas arreglaron el desastre de la última pijamada y encendieron la radio. Bien que no habían superado el trauma de hace unos días pero ya estaban mejor. Hicieron sus deberes hasta entrada la tarde.

Después todas se asearon y dispusieron el comienzo de la "fiesta".

Mientras sus amigas preparaban la sala y re-acomodaban las cosas, Sakura fue a la tienda de la esquina para comprar bebidas con el ahorro de su vida. Bebidas que podía adquirir por ser mayor de edad. La cajera que la recibió se mostró sorprendida por las cinco botellas diferentes que llevaba; y aun así se las vendió todas.

Sakura salió tranquilamente e iba tarareando hasta que Naruto la vio entrar a un edificio que curiosamente estaba enfrente de su casa.

* * *

Sakura empezó a servir los tragos en copas de cristal que prontamente se vaciaron y sin darse cuenta las chicas ya estaban borrachas.

—¡Los japoneses quieren abrirle los ojos al mundo! — Exclamaba Sakura mientras explotaban en risas.

—¡La marihuana causa amnesia… y otras cosas que no me acuerdo!— Comentaba Temari con alegría nivel Dios.

—¡Oigan, Oigan…!—Decía Hinata con la cabeza dando vueltas. — Hay que hacer algo para resolver nuestra fealdad.

— Busquemos lo imposible.— Declaró Ino y sacó un papel con una pluma de tinta rosa.— Todas firmaremos un juramento donde ya no estemos tristes, hip…

Las chicas se pasaron la hoja y el bolígrafo haciendo garabatos en ella. Pero en fin, su promesa estaba sellada.

* * *

El día siguiente las chicas gimoteando por el dolor de cabeza y las ganas de vomitar, tomaron las pastillas para el dolor y se ducharon para desayunar. Hasta que cierta hoja se cruzó en su campo de visión y todas recordaron lo que eso significaba.

—¿Vamos a hacerlo?—Preguntó Hinata confusa. Sus amigas asintieron firmemente.

—Debemos hacerlo. Porque los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad, lo de anoche fue como un empujón para que admitamos lo que realmente queremos hacer y también para solucionar nuestros problemas.— Ante lo dicho por Temari todas estuvieron de acuerdo.

Así que resolvieron que a partir de ese momento, iniciarían el camino para sentirse apreciadas sin importaban las locuras que tuvieran que realizar con tal de conseguirlo.

Al día siguiente las chicas se reunieron en su tienda predilecta de licuados y postres.

Ino sostenía una libreta rosa entre sus manos mientras esperaba a que sus amigas se acercaran con las bebidas. Cuando las cuatro estuvieron sentadas, Ino suspiro y abrió la libreta dejándola en el centro de la mesa para que todas pudieran verlo.

-¿Qué es?- Pregunto Hinata cautelosa luego de un tiempo.

Ino las incitó a abrir y leer la libreta, pasando sus ojos por las líneas escritas.

-¡¿Acaso estás loca?!- Chillo Sakura exaltada una vez terminada su lectura. Temari cabeceó fervientemente apoyando a su amiga como pocas veces lo hacía.

-No, chicas… Hablo enserio. Es lo mejor que podemos hacer en estos momentos. Para situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.

-¡Pero no estamos tan desesperadas!-Replicó Hinata con las mejillas encendidas.

-Oh, vamos. Admitan que están cansadas de seguir una misma rutina y de hacer las mismas cosas aburridas. Lo único que necesitamos es diversión, y si al mismo tiempo podemos obtener valor, matamos a dos pájaros de un tiro.

-Pero… es arriesgado…- Murmuró Temari repasando de nuevo lo escrito en la libreta.

-Quien no arriesga no gana.-Argumentó Ino y finalmente sus amigas decidieron seguir el plan.

-Ensayaste mucho para convencernos, ¿verdad?- Dijo Sakura con humor. Aceptando por todas abiertamente.

-La verdad que no. Todo nace espontáneamente de mí.- Presumió la rubia.

Las chicas tomaron sus licuados mirando fijamente la libreta. Hinata fue la primera en romper la incertidumbre.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?

-…Esperaba a que preguntaras eso.- La sonrisa maliciosa de Ino despertó el remordimiento en sus amigas.

Y eso que apenas comenzaban a arrepentirse.

.:._.:._.:._.:.

-¡No puedo entrar ahí!-Protestaba Hinata, dando saltitos y haciendo berrinches para que no la obligaran.

-¡Ya aceptaron! ¡No pueden retractarse!-Batallaba Ino contra ellas. Porque apenas llegaban y Hinata, Sakura junto a Temari ya rogaban por volver a casa.

Pero no, ciertos planes eran distintos.

-Entraremos. Prometo que las llevare arrastrando con tal de que vengan conmigo.- Sentenció Ino, estirando a Temari del brazo, al mismo tiempo que ésta se sujetaba de Sakura. Sakura de Hinata, y Hinata de un poste.

-¡Por algo eres la más loca de nosotras!-Bramó  
Temari con su respectivo pataleo.

-¿Segura que no te escapaste del manicomio?-Secundó Sakura. Aquello causo la risa de Ino.

-¡Pero si solo es un bar de mala muerte!-Señaló el gran letrero con grandes letras de neón que decía: "Diosas de la pasión"

-Sí, "Solo eso"-Dijo Hinata con todo el sarcasmo contenido..

-Por favor. ¿Todo lo que dijeron se les borró? ¿La determinación que sentían la lanzaron por el drenaje o qué?

-No podemos… nosotras no somos así y lo sabes.-Dijo Hinata soltándose al fin del poste.

-El punto de esto era conseguir confianza. Dejar de lado el pudor para que las personas conozcan nuestra personalidad, poder gustarles sin cambiar. ¿No les gusta esa idea?

-…Tienes razón.- Declaró Temari y se plantó junto a la entrada esperando por las otras.

Las cuatro aspiraron hondamente, y abrieron las puertas de par en par. Muchas miradas se clavaron en ellas durante su camino a la barra.

Pidieron un trago fuerte manteniendo en mente la estrategia para avanzar por ese lugar; o más específicamente, para lidiar con los hombres allí presentes.

Según la idea de Ino, todo lo que tenían que hacer era pasar frente a esos hombres y escanear lo que provocaban en ellos. Ese era el objetivo para todas las misiones.

Detallando una de ellas: Los tipos de hombres, comenzando con… los pervertidos= Hombres irresponsables y poco confiables, qué si te gritaba que eras linda no le creerías; pero elevaría tu autoestima y serviría de mentalización. Y en algunas ocasiones, aquellos borrachos decían la verdad sin pizca de burla.

Lo siguiente a superar era el tipo de personalidad de cada una.

Hinata era tierna, inocente, simpática y responsable. Aunque en algunos momentos se despertaba su alma oscura y antagonista por culpa de sus amigas según ella. Pero también era en definitiva una tímida al cuadrado multiplicado por cien. Nunca haría algo para llamar la atención estimada innecesaria y por eso fue la primera en ponerse a prueba.

Dio unos pasos al frente observando el escenario que capturaba la atención de todos por el baile "exótico" que la mujer en turno realizaba.

Ella paseo su vista por todos los hombres del lugar; la mayoría teniendo 30 años para arriba mientras buscaba a cualquiera medianamente pasable y joven sin ser "demasiado" exigente.

Finalmente lo encontró. Sentado serenamente sin hacer bulla como todos los demás y mirando indiferente a las mujeres de su alrededor como si no quisiera estar allí. Con buena ropa y un aire de elegancia alrededor, pero lo más… era guapo, muy guapo.

Hinata sintió curiosidad y fue acercándose a ese hombre. Cuando ya estaba a dos pasos de tocarlo, se arrepintió y sus mejillas se colorearon. Ella no era tan atrevida como para hablarle. La pelinegra pasó rápidamente enfrente del muchacho tratando de ignorar la mirada que se clavó en ella intensamente.

Estrujaba sus manos mientras permanecía estoica, hasta que una mano posada en su hombro la sobresaltó y ella viró el rostro hacia la persona.

-¿Estas bien?- Le preguntó el chico con una sonrisa. Y sus atrayentes ojos casi derretían a Hinata.

-Es-estoy bi-bien.- Las palabras salieron atropelladas de su boca. El joven agarro su brazo suavemente y la llevó hasta la barra para sentarse junto a ella.

-No eres de aquí, ¿Cierto?- Afirmó mientras tomaba un trago de "Black Label" que a Hinata se le antojo irresistible.

Definitivamente mañana iría a Alcohólicos Anónimos para tratar su vicio progresivo.

-No…. Y siendo sincera, me siento incómoda aquí.

-Te entiendo. Yo debo soportarlo porque mi padre es el dueño de este lugar y pronto me dejará a cargo. Quiere que maneje todo y por eso creo que no es correcto dejarte sola, menos viendo que eres tan inocente.

-Gracias.- La ojiperla estaba tan roja como un tomate.

-Además, muchos aquí están borrachos y tienen intenciones de aprovecharse de cualquiera. Una chica tan linda como tú no debe quedar desamparada.

-¿Linda? ¿Lo dices en serio?- Los ojos de Hinata brillaron al escuchar esa palabra que ningún hombre le había dicho nunca; a parte de sus familiares; y asimismo la sonrisa del joven se vislumbró nuevamente.

-Claro, eres muy linda y tierna.-Hinata no necesitó nada más y abrazó al chico; olvidando por momentos su timidez.

-…Lo siento.- Dijo la chica luego, separándose de él y sonriendo levemente.

-No te preocupes… Por cierto, mi nombre es Itachi.

-¿Eh?- Toda la magia del momento se rompió en millones de pedazos.

El condenado karma que se divertía poniéndole enfrente a Itachi Uchiha, el hermano de Sasuke Uchiha; ambos conocidos como los tesoros de Konoha deseados por todas las mujeres de todas las edades.

-¿Y tú, cómo te llamas?

-… Am, Hinata…

-Bueno Hinata ¿te gustaría tomar algo?

-Ah… yo… Claro, sí. ¿Por qué no?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ****Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Advertencias:La Historia se desarrolla en universo alterno. **

** Parejas principales: Sasuhina, Shikatema, ****Narusaku, Saiino **

* * *

Sakura, Ino y Temari se pincharon las mejillas para salir de su estupor y dejar de mirar a Hinata iniciando ellas también con el plan.

:¨:.:¨.:¨:.:¨:

Temari era una chica rebelde aunque por dentro también muy sensible. Ella simplemente no soportaba las injusticias y lo que más odiaba era la hipocresía. No obstante, aunque padeciera también del complejo de fealdad, seguía con una innata osadía al enfrentar desafíos.

Así que la rubia subió al escenario, desplazó a la "bailarina" que allí estaba y con solo mover un dedo ya tenía a todo el público aplaudiendo por ella. Con una sonrisa gatuna Temari escuchó algunos piropos de segunda que fueron suficientes para ella.

-Basta.- Dijo Temari hacia el público. Pero ninguno detenía sus exclamaciones. Sinceramente eran demasiado "problemáticos" como diría su querido vago.-¡Cállense si no quieren tener mi zapato en el ano bastardos!- Otra característica de Temari era aquel vocabulario de camionero del que estaba orgullosa, ya que podía sacarla de situaciones como esa.

Los borrachos del lugar quedaron en silencio. Aunque pocos segundos después la bailarina anterior recuperó popularidad y todos volvieron a animarla intensamente.

Temari bufó con molestia y se dirigió a la barra por un trago. Sentada allí el barman se acercó a ella y le sonrió coquetamente.

— ¿Qué te sirvo preciosa?

—Una piña colada por favor. —Temari se mordió el labio inferior sin despegar la mirada del apuesto cantinero, pues para ser notablemente mayor había que admitir que se mantenía en forma.

—Con tu actuación anterior creí que pedirías algo más fuerte, ya sabes: digno de una "mujer".

Temari se sintió ofendida pero no duró mucho tiempo ya que considerando lo que había hecho sabía que sólo esa impresión podía causar a los demás. La imagen de una cualquiera…

—Quisiera que no me juzgaras si no sabes mis razones para hacerlo.

—Créeme linda lo que menos que hago es ofenderte. Al contrario estoy agradecido de que no seas lo que aparentaste hace un momento… Creo que eres más bonita siendo una joven inocente.

Temari escondió un sonrojo mientras el peliblanco se apartaba y le traía su bebida. Temari tuvo que contenerse para no rogar que la acompañara toda la noche y conseguir tal vez su número de teléfono.

Hidan le entregó el vaso a la chica y ya estaba dispuesto a retirarse para atender a otros clientes cuando ella realizó un minúsculo gesto que le pareció demasiado tierno. Entonces; inconscientemente; estiró sus dedos hasta los labios de Temari deshaciendo el puchero que ella formó en su rostro.

—Si vuelves a hacer eso no me frenaré para besarte ¿Ok?—La sonrisa del chico fue suficiente para sorprender a Temari y dejarla atontada como por quince minutos. Él definitivamente se divertiría con ella esa noche.

Por otro lado iba Sakura.

Paseando una y otra vez frente a aquellos hombres que no hacían más que secretearse entre ellos. El pesimismo de nuevo corrió a asustarla y ella rápidamente cayó. Su cabeza daba vueltas y sentía ganas de vomitar. El peso de todo su cuerpo era demasiado y sus piernas empezaban a temblar.

—Disculpe señorita. — Interrumpió su histeria un camarero.- Traigo esto para usted. — Le dijo mostrando una tiara hecha con corchos de cerveza y una lámina en forma de ropa interior femenina pegada a una copa de cristal.

— ¿Para mí? ¿Por qué?— Preguntó insegura, tomando lo que el joven le extendía.

—Es la ganadora del concurso. — Explico el chico sonriente. — Aquél jurado autonombrado la nominó ganadora y éste es el premio; además de bebidas gratis por un mes.

Sakura se fijó en los hombres a los cuales acababa de modelar sin querer. Y todos le levantaron el pulgar felicitándola por ganar. Ella aún no se lo creía.

Pero cuando miró de nuevo al camarero y lo notó perdido contemplándola se sintió realizada y sonrió.

—Gracias. — Dijo antes de dar un beso al chico quien sonrió.

La ojijade fue junto al "jurado autonombrado" para agradecerles.

Luego de socializar con ellos se preparaba para juntarse de nuevo con las chicas cuando chocó con el mismo camarero de hace un rato. El pelirrojo se quedó viéndola fijamente casi incomodándola, y haciendo que se encogiera de hombros con la necesidad de escapar.

—Señorita, si tiene un momento quisiera que me acompañara a celebrar su victoria.

— ¿Eh?—Sakura casi se atora con su propia saliva al hablar, nada inteligente pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento.

—Si no es una molestia claro está. Mi nombre es Sasori y de verdad me gustaría pasar tiempo con usted.

—Yo… creo que no tengo problemas, me encantaría ir contigo Sasori. Sólo si me llamas Sakura y dejas de hablarme tan formalmente.

—De acuerdo, vamos Sakura.

"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨

Ahora, Ino.

Claro que ella no necesitaba presentación, de por sí las cosas que hacía decían mucho de ella. En resumen: una alocada chica rara que se relacionaba con todo tipo de personas y socializaba al instante. Excepto con las personas que le deban una mala impresión; una sola mirada y su sexto sentido se activaba, de él dependía ser amable o no.

Fue imprudente de su parte colgarse en la barra, pero aun así ella "trataba" de hacer un tipo de gimnasia acrobática que sinceramente no existía; pero tan concentrada estaba que no le importaban los hombres que la veían.

Cuando ella logró quedar de cabeza sonrió y bajo de allí. No sin antes ver el pequeño dineral que consiguió sin proponérselo. Su primera misión acabada de ser exitosa. Pensó en darle el dinero a Sakura pagando lo de la pijamada y entonces juntó todo.

Una mano se cruzó con la suya e Ino levantó la mirada, perdiéndose en los ojos marrones del chico a su lado. Yahiko ayudo a Ino a levantarse mientras ésta seguía embelesada con él.

—Sabes algo, no es correcto tomar este dinero si no lo has ganado limpiamente.

—Te equivocas, yo no quería… ni siquiera trabajo aquí.

—Entonces qué haces aquí. —El joven parecía de verdad muy preocupado por ella y eso conmovió a Ino.

—Vine con unas amigas, solo para divertirnos.

—Este no es un parque de juegos. Son demasiado jóvenes e ilusas, no puedo creer que simplemente vengan aquí como si nada. Debo hablar con Itachi sobre el permiso en la entrada.

— ¿Eres el dueño del bar?

—No, solo soy un socio. De todas formas tu vienes conmigo, no puedo permitir que algo malo te suceda.

Ino encantada lo siguió y contrario al pronóstico Yahiko fue muy amable con ella.

Las cuatros chicas disfrutaban amenamente de sus citas, sin esperarse que con el pasar del tiempo todo iría empeorando.

Eran las doce en punto cuando las chicas se encontraron en la barra. Temari, Ino y Sakura tenían una sonrisa que probablemente no se les borraría en un mes.

La pelirrosa fue la primera en darse cuenta de la ausencia de Hinata, empezando a escanear su alrededor en busca de ella.

—Empiezo a creer que no era mala idea. — Habló Temari convencida de que nada podía terminar mal.

— ¿Esa es Hinata?—Sakura señaló a sus amigas para que voltearan, y cuando lo hicieron, se encontraron con el espectáculo que la peliazul montaba.

— ¡Oh por Dios!—Grito Ino excitada. Y es que ver a su amiga de esa forma no pasaba todos los días.

—... Retiro lo dicho…—Negó Temari abrumada. Mirando el piso y rogando porque la tierra se abriera y la tragara.

Y es que, la buena y conservadora Hinata, estaba abrazada a un apuesto joven cantando una ranchera mientras agitaba su copa. Castigando también al pobre hombre dándole golpes con su mano libre; y era bien sabido que Hinata tenía gancho derecho como el de un marinero.

Todo comenzó cuando Uchiha 2 le invitó un trago y la ojiperla lo tomó con gusto. Pidió una segunda y una tercera copa, perdió la cuenta con el séptimo vaso.

Entonces comenzó a llorar, recordando al dueño de su amor, mejor amigo de Sasuke Uchiha quien era la copia exacta de Itachi. Y así hasta ahora, que cantaba su desamor dedicado a Naruto. Ella ya había perdido la noción de cuál era el verdadero problema.

—Que te quiera, hip, no significa que aguataré tu indiferencia. —Balbuceó Hinata cuando terminó su concierto. Aquello llamó la atención del mayor, quien la miró con afecto esperando que prosiguiera.

En cambio la Hyuga empezó a pasar por distintos colores. Mostrando contracciones que solo amenazaban una cosa.

—¡No te atrevas a vomitar! ... Olvídalo. — El pobre Itachi fue asquerosamente bañado en… bueno, todo lo que contenía el estómago de Hinata.

— Genial. Ahora finjamos que no pasó nada. — Dijo Ino, mordiendo su lengua para no echarse a rodar por el suelo de la risa.

— ¿Qué? ¡Hay que ir y ayudarla!— Grito Sakura con desesperación, buscando el apoyo de Temari con un codazo.

— ¿Quieres vivir con un fantasma asechándote?— Dijo la Subaku No con una mueca distorsionada, pues ella tampoco era inmune a las situaciones graciosas.

—No, pero prefiero golpear mi cabeza con un bate y causarme contusión. — Incluso con esa respuesta, Sakura y Temari jalaron a Ino para ir a salvar a su amiga.

"¨"¨"¨"

Muy cerca de las chicas, Naruto disfrutaba con sus amigos pandilleros una ronda de bebidas.

Él no frecuentaba esos "lugares", pero sus amigotes sí. Y él necesitaba la ayuda de ellos, así que debía sacrificarse. Naruto esperaba el momento oportuno para sacar el tema de su interés.

— Oye amigo, hay unas chicas muy lindas por allá. — Le dijo uno de los matones.

— ¿Dónde…? — El rubio volteó sonriente hasta que logró reconocer a las chicas. — ¡Cielos! ... ¡Tengo que sacarlas de aquí Dattebayo!

Ahora sí la idea de contratar algunos guardaespaldas para ellas no le sonaba tan exagerado. La pregunta era ¿Qué hacían ellas en un prostíbulo?

:_:_:_:

Temari y Sakura arrastraban a Hinata de las piernas, mientras ésta se golpeaba con las sillas y mesas al pasar; y aun así seguía riendo. Habían aprovechado que Itachi fue a lavarse para raptar a su amiga y debían apresurarse antes de que él regresara.

Ino trataba de guiar la tropa y conseguir una salida sigilosa llevando a una borracha encime; lo cual de por sí ya era imposible.

De pronto Hinata fue alzada en los brazos de Itachi cual princesa. Las chicas pensaron que querría vengarse, pero él les sonreía.

—Acabo de llamar a un taxi. Las está esperando afuera. — Dijo y ellas quedaron idiotizadas, incluso ignorando el nauseabundo olor que desprendía y las asquerosas machas que traía en la ropa.

Él las ayudó a salir y las dejó seguras en el transporte, pagó con anticipación la cuenta del conductor y las despidió cordialmente; aunque antes les dijo:

—Espero verlas pronto. — Y sin más las dejó marchar. Las chicas miraron a la inconsciente Hinata y aprobaron a su pretendiente porque obviamente Itachi era la mejor opción que cualquier chica podía pedir; sin saber que cierto rubio ojiazul observándolo todo planeaba contárselo a sus amigos el lunes por la mañana en el instituto.

*:.:*:.:*:.:*

**¿****Merezco un review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola! Me perdí por el camino de la vida pero al fin encontré la forma de regresar XD. Pero mil disculpas en serio. (*****^_^)**

**Aclaraciones:-Este cap comienza el LUNES por la noche luego de otro día de en escuela; NO después de que ellas regresaran del bar. Ellas habían ido al bar el DOMINGO.**

**-Se desarrolla también el martes por la mañana y esta vez sólo me dedicaré a la pareja Shikatema, cada pareja tendrá su propio capítulo (Me inspiré :p)... eso es todo, creo.**

**Disclaimer: ****Naruto, y todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kisshimoto.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Encuentros**.

Ese lunes por la noche las chicas hablaban a través una conferencia de video que se inició hace más de dos horas y que aún no llegaba al punto principal. Ellas ignoraban que esa mañana tendrían que asistir al colegio. Seguían hablando de sus disparates que; según todas, eran memorables. Recordando el fin de semana como si el lunes en las clases no hubiera hablado lo suficiente.

-Ay sí. Cuando Hinata cantó: "Rata de dos patas, te estoy hablando a ti", creí que se refería a Sakura.

La aludida gruño contra Ino para después ignorarla. Era una tradición que se molestaran mutuamente, pero algunas veces ocurrían excepciones en las que Sakura fingía actuar maduramente aplicando la ley del hielo a la rubia. Hinata como siempre desvió la pelea replicando avergonzada:

-Déjenme en paz. Cuando ustedes hacen el ridículo yo no me burlo.

-Nooooo.- Exclamaron sus amigas con sarcasmo. Lo cierto es que Hinata se partía de la risa cada vez que algo malo les pasaba, aunque al final se deshacía en disculpas.

-También cuando Ino estaba en el caño. Creí que se rompería el cuello.- Rió Temari.

-Ya que lo mencionas…- Ino hiso una mueca adolorida tocando su cuello. Sus amigas rieron.- Oh, y cuando dejamos a Sakura en su casa y a su mamá casi le da un infarto al ver su premio.

-¡Oye!- Exclamó Sakura enfadada, recordando que luego de eso su madre colgó su premio en una pared de la sala.

-Oh, ¿Y cómo te fue en Alcohólicos Anónimos Hinata?- Ino con una sonrisa ladina hiso que la peli azul respondiera normalmente.

-El doctor me dijo que… ¡Hey! ¡Yo no fui a ese lugar!

-Oigan, es tiempo de ponernos serias.- Sí, luego de dos horas divagando, Sakura tenía razón.- ¿Entonces para cuando quedan las estrategias?

-Podemos hacerlas los miércoles, viernes y domingos.

-Perfecto. Tendremos tiempo para practicar y descansar.- Aceptó Hinata.- De casualidad… ¿A ustedes no las ha llamado Uchiha-san?

-¿Sasuke?-Las caras de curiosidad psicópata de sus amigas daban miedo hasta detrás de la pantalla.- No, ¿Por qué?- Hinata temblaba al escucharlas hablar al unísono

-No me refiero a Sasuke-san;- Respondió sonrojada- Sino a Itachi-kun: el dueño del prostíbulo.

-Oh ¿Itachi-kun? - Volvieron a decir al unísono.- No, ni nos llamó. ¿Por qué? ¿¡Qué te dijo?!- Hinata rió nerviosamente y agradeció que sus amigas estuvieran a kilómetros de distancia.

-Me invitó este viernes a una fiesta. Me dijo que también las llamaría a ustedes.

-¿Cómo consiguió tu numero?- Todas entrecerraron los ojos con sospecha. Los ricos y sus contactos, siempre era curioso la manera en la que rastreaban a las personas como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y para nada tétrico.

-En fin, lo más importante ya se ha resuelto. Podemos terminar la junta.- Hablo Sakura y estaba por cerrar la sesión cuando el grito de Ino la detuvo.

-¡Alto! ¿Estuvimos dos horas hablando, gastando saliva y horas de sueño, sólo para acordar "eso"?

-Bueno… sí…- Temari rió nerviosa, la verdad es que ni se percataron del tiempo.

-¡No! Al menos digamos cosas interesantes por media hora más.

-Cierto. Hay que compensar el tiempo perdido.- Apoyó Ino y las cuatro quedaron en silencio. Se escuchaba el sonido de una mosca volando y se volvía un poco irritante.

-Bueno… hoy… la profesora llevó un peinado diferente.- Las chicas golpearon sus frentes con el fascinante tema que a Hinata se le ocurría mencionar.

Temari levantó la cabeza con fervor al recordar un hecho del que fue testigo.

-¡Hoy escuche una conversación de los chicos!

-¿¡Y qué decían?!

-Bueno…Técnicamente no escuché mucho, pero actuaban muy extraño…

**"FLASH BACK"**

Era hora de salida y Temari esperaba el bus, escuchando música con sus audífonos a todo volumen.

Desinteresadamente notó que cuatro chicos se ubicaban detrás de ella.

Mirando de reojo reconoció a: Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru y Kiba. Inconscientemente se mantuvo observándolos y vigilando sus movimientos.

-Okey. Entonces cada uno las vigilará desde sus casas.-Decía Naruto susurrante para que nadie a parte de sus amigos lo escuchara.

-Bien, y mañana por la tarde será la primera reunión de la orden.- Dijo Sasuke con los brazos cruzados y mirada antipática. Pues reunirse; contra su voluntad; para "eso" siendo "ellos" era… increíble y patético según su opinión. Pero a sus amigos no les importaba.

-¡Sí!- Chilló Kiba entusiasmado.- ¡Quiero elegir el nombre!

-Ya veremos. Debo irme.- Shikamaru se despidió de los chicos haciendo una extraña seña que los otros respondieron.

Temari frunció el ceño casi formando una misma línea con sus cejas.

Lo peor fue seguir allí sentada corriendo el riesgo de que la relacionaran con esos locos quienes seguían haciendo aquel extraño saludo copiado de "Star Treck".

**"FIN DEL FLASH BACK"**

-¿Qué tramaran?- Preguntaron interesadas. Acordaron espiarlos mañana para obtener información, y luego cerraron sesiones.

Martes, la primera clase del día era: Química.

Los chicos tenían asignada una tarea de mesclar diferentes sustancias para crear cloroformo, y después de una muy sencilla (Difícil) explicación de la maestra quedaron emparejados con quienes no querían.

Lo bueno, ciertamente, es que cada grupo presentaría el trabajo individualmente. Es decir: a lo largo del día las parejas harían el proyecto donde quisieran para luego entregarlo en perfectas condiciones a la profesora, sin importar horario.

Lo malo: era todo lo demás.

Temari emparejada con Shikamaru, y éste que no la miraba ni para saludarla. Lo golpearía en cualquier momento por ser el idiota que le gustaba y; aunque él no lo sabía, que la ignoraba cruelmente.

Hinata quedó con Naruto, y aunque él era muy amable y tierno, una pequeña opresión desanimo completamente a Hinata al ver el rostro de Sakura.

Ino y Kiba, la peor pareja. Porque ninguno de los dos entendió el procedimiento que supuestamente debían seguir. Así que era probable que armaran un líquido potencialmente inflamable que incendiara la escuela; lo cual no era grave, mientras no hubiera personas adentro.

Sakura y Sasuke eran otra pareja especial. Y es que él con su orgullo quería hacerlo todo solo. Y Sakura como la cabezota que era disfrutaba de hacerlo rabiar.

La clase terminó y todos salieron al exterior para su clase de artes. Las chicas estaban sentadas frente a la capilla con una carpeta cada una y dibujando "lo mejor" que encontraban en el paisaje: un arbusto.

-Que mal.- Seguía quejándose Ino.- Odio a mi pareja ¿Por qué tenía que tocarme con ese idiota?

-Porque están destinados.- Molestó Sakura. La rubia ojiceleste la fulmino y se dispuso a contestarle.

-Sí, claro. Igual que tú con Sasukito, ¿no?

-Calmadas.- Detuvo Temari, calmándolas como si fuera su madre. Proponiendo otro blanco de burlas.-Hinata, no vayas a desmayarte cuando Naruto venga por ti para hacer su proyecto.

-Oye, yo no…

-¡Cierto! Casi rebotaste por toda la sala cuando dijeron tu nombre junto al suyo.- Terció Ino maliciosa. Sakura se unió a ellas. Ocultando como siempre el dolor en su pecho

-No vayas a drogarlo que es ilegal. Puedes ir a prisión por dos años.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Chicas!

Los chicos las observaban desde no muy lejos. Estaban apartados de su grupo usual y para ellos ya era normal. Sus compañeros/as comenzaban a sospechar; pero no eran tan inteligentes como para preguntarles la razón.

-Estas son las verdaderas, ¿Cierto?- Kiba todavía no lograba diferenciar entre los momentos de las antiguas chicas y las que cambiaron radicalmente; no sabía cuando ellas podían estar hablando de sus planes macabros y cuando charlaban inocentes como antes solían hacerlo; así que estaba un poco paranoico por eso.

-Obviamente.- Respondió Shikamaru.- ¿La reunión de la orden sigue en pie? Viéndolas ahora, realmente dudo que hayan hecho todo lo que nos contó Naruto.

-Claro que sigue en pie.-Dijo Sasuke con autoridad.- No debemos parar hasta saber qué es lo traman.

-Claro.- Sus tres amigos suspiraron al unísono.

-Oh, busquemos el nombre.- Dijo Naruto.- Debe ser de temer, con un motivo profundo e inquietante, como… Los tomatitos.

-¿En serio?- Sasuke quería golpearse y golpearlo. Ese idiota se atrevía a burlarse de su fruta/verdura favorita- ¿Acaso quieres morir?

-Por supuesto, y también arrastrarnos a la miseria portando ese nombre tan ridículo.- Shikamaru conocía muy bien a sus amigos.

-Em… sí. Entonces el nombre queda.- Naruto sonrió con satisfacción antes de que tres puños se alzaran contra él.

:;:;:;:;

Cuando la lección de artes terminó, los chicos se reunieron con sus parejas para comenzar el proyecto.

Temari se encontró con Shikamaru en las escaleras de la clase de informática. Él con un gruñido y un movimiento de cabeza le dio a entender que lo siguiera. Y la chica perezosamente se levanto refunfuñando y preparando su puño para utilizarlo.

-Oye…- Hablo ella mientras ambos caminaban sin dirección.- ¿Cuál es tu problema? Yo no te hice nada y tú ni siquiera me hablas. ¿Acaso me odias?

Shikamaru se mordió la lengua prohibiéndose contestar. Necesitaba pensar, y masticar unas palabras que no lo dejaran como un idiota e idear un tema de conversación que no involucrara su plan de "cacería", lo cual era lo único que llenaba sus pensamientos ene se momento.

-Hola…- Respondió luego de unos minutos con lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió.

Llegaron frente a la puerta del laboratorio y entraron para recoger sus materiales. Fueron despedidos por la profesora, quien les asigno un lugar de trabajo y se ubicaron en las escaleras al costado del complejo deportivo.

Shikamaru sostenía el vaso de ensayo con un material viscoso y lo miraba tan fijamente que Temari casi juraba que él intentaba mover el líquido con sus pensamientos.

Ella suspiró por sexta vez en cinco minutos y abrió la boca a punto de hablar. Él se adelantó y sorprendentemente le dio la explicación que esperaba.

-Lo siento. Sé que estoy raro. Pero no es tu culpa.

-¿No? Entonces de quién.

-… No importa, ya se me pasará.- "Por culpa de los estúpidos que se hacen llamar mis amigos".

-Bueno. Y… ¿Qué hacemos?

-Se supone que pongamos esto aquí… y esto otro allá. Y el resto para acullá.

-Ajá. ¿Y es normal que se expanda así?

-Creo… creo que…- Antes de que Shikamaru pudiera hacer algo, su creación se precipitó del contenedor como el magma de un volcán y acabo manchando el uniforme de Temari.

Ella se levantó apresurada y trató de limpiarse. Shikamaru también se levantó y trataba de ayudarla, maldiciendo una y otra vez su falta de concentración en el presente.

Pero la mancha no salía y empeoraba con los intentos desesperados de él por limpiarla.

-Será mejor vaya al baño. Mientras tú quédate arreglando este desastre.

Temari se fue y el pelinegro quedo estático. La chica más temible del instituto no le había gritado ni golpeado, y eso que había cometido el peor error que de seguro hasta Hinata se enojaría.

Tan rápido como pudo salió de su estupor y fue tras de ella. La consiguió frente a la librería pero no alcanzó a acercarse cuando ella y su amiga se encontraron y se pusieron a charlar.

-¿Qué te paso?- Se asustó su amiga al notar una mancha vistosa que adornaba la pollera de la rubia.

-Ah, pormenores de la ciencia.- En ese punto Shikamaru ya estaba al borde del desmayo. Ella no le amenazaba ni con sus amigas; definitivamente un milagro.- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-El inútil de Kiba me mandó junto a la profe para que me diga cómo hacer la cosa esa.

-Oh, y tú haces todo lo que él te manda, ¿Verdad?- Shikamaru no entendió el tono pícaro de Temari, pues estaba más ocupado escondiéndose y haciendo mímicas a la señora que lo veía para que no delatara su posición.

-¡Claro que no!... sólo quiero hacer esto bien, y yo tampoco entendí su explicación.

-Oh, bueno; suerte. Me voy antes de que ocurra algo peor.

-Adiós.- Ambas amigas chocaron palmas para irse cada quien por su camino.

Temari entró al baño; sin saber que su compañero la seguía.

Sacó un trapo; de quien sabe dónde, y estaba frotando con intensidad la mancha cuando logró desaparecer la mayor parte, Entró a un cubículo y se encerró. Saludo a "Walter" (*1) antes de sentarse a hacer sus necesidades.

Shikamaru no soportó más tiempo afuera del baño de mujeres y entro. Se lleno de pánico al oír el saludo de la chica a "alguien". Y golpeo furiosamente la puerta de donde logró escucharla.

-¿¡Estás con alguien!? ¡ ¿Quién está allí?!

-¡ ¿Shikamaru?!- La rubia se abrazó a si misma temblando. Mataría a ese chico por darle el susto de su vida.-¡Sal de aquí ahora!

-¡No! ¡Tenemos que hablar!

-¡¿Puede ser en otro momento?!- Juró que no lo mataría; o iría a la cárcel por mucho tiempo; pero la tentación seguía siendo muy grande.

Shikamaru casi tiraba abajo la puerta. Quería comprobar que no hubiera nadie con Temari. La sobreprotección y exageración de los últimos días le hacía susceptible a cualquier situación de ellas con chicos. Parecía que Kiba le había contagiado la paranoia.

-Pero… estoy en el baño.

-¡Entonces sal de allí ahora!- El genio firmó su sentencia. Temari se trono los dedos y por nada del mundo le perdonaría a él sus tonterías, por más que estuviera ciegamente enamorada de él. Aunque ya había jurado que no lo mataría pero sí que disfrutaría dándole una buena paliza**.**

* * *

**Gracias por tomarse un tiempo y leer.**

**¿Merezco un review?**

**(*1)= En mi país a los inodoros del baño en los que uno hace sus necesidades se les dice Water, por si no lo saben; y junto a mis amigas inventamos ese apodo de "Walter" debido a un pequeño incidente que terminó bautizando al pobre objeto siendo sólo otra víctima de nuestras locuras. Temari hace referencia a eso ya que de pasar tanto tiempo en el baño se ha encariñado con el lugar y de allí surge "Walter". Entonces el código para ir al baño es "Ir a ver a Walter" **

**¿Demasiado pinky? Ya lo sé... Por algo formamos el club. (^~^'')**

**¡Adiosh!**


End file.
